Teresa Agnes
Teresa Agnes is an anti-villain in The Maze Runner film series. While one of the main protagonists and heroes of the first film and a protagonist/hero in the second, Teresa steps up to the role of anti-villain in the climax of the second film, when she allies with WCKD. Film history Believing WCKD is good, Teresa contacts them of her and her groups whereabouts, leading to an ambush by WCKD. Once Dr. Ava Paige arrives she greets Teresa and Thomas informs the group that Teresa is with WCKD now. Teresa attempts to get Thomas to come with them but he is still angry with her and refuses. But if you see in the book, she only joined WICKED to save everyone and everybody also in the film but it's more understandable there. Appearance Teresa was described as very beautiful, and looks about fifteen years old, though actually seventeen. She was described in The Maze Runner as being "thin, but not too small," "roughly five and a half feet," with "burning blue eyes" and skin that was "pale, white as pearls." She had silky "tar black hair" with "long legs" and "perfect pink lips." Powers & Skills * '''Immutability: '''Teresa Agnes was told to be immune to the deadly flare virus and its effects. * '''Disguise Mastery: '''In the book, The Fever Code it was said that WCKD had never operated the swipe in Teresa's brain to had loss any of her memories before entering the Maze with Thomas and the Gladers which meant she had still been associated with WICKED and their methods. When waking up in the Glade in the first film it looked like she didn't know anything about her life as the others didn't but that could've just been her lying or pretending not to know. * '''Trickery: '''In The Scorch Trials, she was against the idea of Thomas and the others from them leaving the WCKD facility for she agreed with their methods in finding a cure to the Flare knowing that Thomas would refuse going back she secretly contacted Janson to send more WICKED soldiers to her and the groups location to ambush the army resistance known as the Right Arm at their headquarters capture the immune children for their tests. This causes a betrayal with Thomas and the Gladers for they loss their trust in her. * '''Dagger Proficiency: '''In the Maze Runner Film, Teresa seemed very skillful with using a dagger as a weapon for defense against the Grivers. When leaving the Glade to escape out of the Maze she helps Thomas and the other Gladers to fight their way through the Grivers and before going to save Chuck from falling off the edge she cuts off a piece of the Griver's mechanical tail with ease. Notes *Teresa genuinely seems to believe WCKD really is good, however, even after seeing WCKD mercilessly take the lives of the innocent people at the camp, Teresa still wants to go with them and even allows them to take her friends and others. *In the book, she betrays Thomas, because WCKD threatens her that they will kill him. So she does it to save him. In the Death Cure, Teresa tells Thomas that she only ever cared for him. *In the last book, The Fever Code, it is revealed that Teresa never had the Swipe performed on her, that is, she always had her memories. Gallery Tesersa1.jpg Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Traitor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Female Category:Friend of the hero Category:Femme Fatale Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Bond Destroyers